1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turnover device of a liquid crystal panel configured to turn over a liquid crystal panel in a horizontal position.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a turnover device of a liquid crystal panel for turning over the liquid crystal panel in a horizontal position is used when an optical functional film including a polarizing film is bonded on each side of the liquid crystal panel, for instance, in a production line of a liquid crystal display device (Typically, JP 2005-37417 A, paragraphs [0037] to [0044] and FIG. 6 to FIG. 9).
This turnover device is capable of bonding optical functional films to both sides of the liquid crystal panel from one direction side only of the liquid crystal panel by bonding an optical functional film to one panel surface of the liquid crystal panel and then turning over the liquid crystal panel to bond an optical functional film to the other panel face, resulting in downsizing of the production line.